


The Blood in our Veins

by worldwideawesome



Series: Requests [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Gore, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Vampire AU, i do requests so hit me up, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, not really sure how violent this is gonna be but I'll put a warning just in case, request, vampire, vampire nct127, vampire!Taeyong, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwideawesome/pseuds/worldwideawesome
Summary: Y/n lived a fairly normal life until she met the mysterious leader of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @kenta_kakashi on wattpad. I hope you like it!

It was a cold night when you first caught sight of him.

Waiting in the unusually empty train station to get the next train home, you sat tiredly, staring up at the stars trough the clear, glass roof. The twinkling of the stars captured your attention as if you were a moth drawn to the flame, the only thing breaking it being the dark figure that suddenly appeared in the corner of your vision. Choosing to ignore it, you continued to stare at the stars. However, you found your attention was no longer drawn to the brightness of the night sky, but to the mysterious dark figure still invading your sight. Finally, you turned towards it, only to find nothing there anymore, only an empty platform with a large clock that read 23:05.

Confused, your gaze darted around the platform you were on, desperately trying to find the figure that was in your gaze to prove you were still sane and wasn't just imagining it. After doing a quick scan of the platform you were on, you let your gaze fall over to the opposite platform where a young man who looked about your own age stood, staring right back at you. Suddenly frozen by his piercing gaze, you felt both captivated by his immense beauty but also consumed by intense fear. Before you were able to react a train zoomed by, and with it, taking the mysterious man. Leaving behind an empty platform and a clock, which this time the clock read 00:00.

 

* * *

 

The second time you saw him was about a week later as you stated out of your window into the abyss of the dark night. You had never really been a fan of the dark, but nowadays, especially the past week, you'd felt drawn to it. You'd only turned a way from the window for a second to check your phone before you looked back out and saw the same mysterious figure standing in front of your house, staring back at you. This time though, instead of being frozen in place you ducked down out of his sight and reached fearfully for your phone.

 _Help! That weird guy I told u about at the train station is standing right in front of my house!!!!!!_ You text your best friend, Doyoung.

As soon as your text sent, you held your phone to your chest and squeezed your eyes shut, desperate for this all to be a bad dream. Suddenly you felt a buzz against your chest indicated a new text.

 _Are you sure it's him?!?_ Doyoung asked.

 _Of course I'm sure!! He was looking right at me from the street!!_ You replied before swallowing your pride and texting, _Could you please come over?_

 _I'm on my way._ Was all he replied but it still made you feel safer none the less.

Thankfully Doyoung only lived a few streets away so it wasn't long before you heard a knock at the door. Despite knowing it was him, you still felt a sense of fear. What if it wasn't him? What if it was that guy? What if he'd killed Doyoung and was now pretending to be him to kill me too?

"It's going to be ok," You said to yourself in a whisper, your voice shaking a little in anticipation. Slowly, you looked through the peep hole, only to see Doyoung standing at the door shivering. Sighing in relief you swung the door open before tugging him quickly inside.

"Hey," he laughed a bit as he stumbled into the room before the door was slammed shut behind him, "are you okay? You scared me."

"Did you see him?" You asked, clinging to Doyoung's arm, feeling safer now that he was there.

Shaking his head slightly, he gave you a small smile of reassurance before replying, "there was no one there. If you want though I can stay with you just in case."

"Please," you said, clinging onto his arm a little more as he lead you into the living room. Once you'd both sat down on the sofa, he slung his arm gently around you so you could lean your head against his shoulder.

You and Doyoung had been best friends for years ever since you had met at primary school all those years ago. Although most people presumed yous were dating, you only ever saw him as a brother and was sure he only saw you as a sister.

 

* * *

 

The third time you saw the strange guy was when your whole world was finally flipped upside down. You'd been feeling off for around two weeks, ever since you'd seen the mysterious man outside your apartment. You'd lost your appetite but was still somehow hungry, craving something that wasn't quite food but you were yet to put your finger on it, scaring you slightly. You're skin was also getting paler as kindly pointed out by many of your friends and family.

The only thing you could think off that was wrong with you was that you had a gum infection as all of your symptoms had started when your top canines had started to ache. You'd made an appointment with the dentist but since the waiting list had been so long you'd only managed to get an appointment for the next again week, forcing you to fight through the pain until then.

It was a warm evening as you walked down the streets of Seoul, looking for a new cafe to try out. You had found that it was best to try out cafes in the evening as not many people were there, making it quieter. And it was always nice to look onto the lit up streets of Seoul as people passed by, getting on with their own individual lives.

As you walked down the street you turned into a dark alley you normally took with Doyoung to get to the centre of Seoul quickly. It was usually deserted, making it the best shortcut as it wasn't crowded unlike the streets. Midway through you suddenly heard a shout from behind you, causing you to turn around and see a young boy who looked to be in his late teens standing at the end of the alley, making his way towards you. Feeling your heart speed up in fear you turned back to the direction you were walking in only to see two more boys standing there, blocking off your escape. Fear was now clouding your vision as the boys started to close in on you.

As soon as the teens were close enough the older looking one started to talk as you saw him slowly slip out a knife. "Now we don't want any trouble here so just hand over all your money, phone and watch and we'll be on our merry way." he said sinisterly, flashing the knife so it was now in full view.

Frozen in fear, you couldn't process his words properly, leading to him thinking you were refusing to comply.

"Are you deaf bitch? I said give me your stuff or you'll regret it!" He said more aggressively as the other two boys closed in more on you, their stances becoming more predatory. Suddenly, a rat ran across the alley, causing the boy with the knife to jump in shock, his knife managing to nick his arm slightly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as blood started to drip down his arm, causing his face to darken in anger. Strangely, the blood smelt sweet to you, like it was the most delicious thing in the world and you had to have it. Intense hunger started to kick in as your stomach growled and you focused in more on the beautiful crimson pouring out of the open wound, beckoning for you to come close and take a little taste.

"Now..." he started angrily before he suddenly cut himself off, the anger in his eyes quickly changing to fear.

"What is it Renjun?" One of the boys on the other side of you asked, slight fear in his voice from seeing his friends obvious fear.

"She...she," he stuttered before a sudden urge came over you, making you to dive towards the boys arm and grab it, causing him to trip over. Greedily you lifted his arm to your mouth and if by instinct, pressed your canines - which seemed larger than usual - into the wound.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as you stayed leached onto his arm, ignoring his desperate attempts to push you away, "Jisung! Jaemin! Help me!"

His friends, finally able to move despite being terrified, started to grab at you and pull you off their friend. But you weren't giving in easily. This was what you'd been craving for all those weeks. Not food, no. But blood.

Suddenly, in replace for the scrawny arms of the teens, two thin but buff arms were dragging you away from your victim who now lay passed out on the ground. As soon as you'd been dethatched from the boys arm, you fought hard to get back to him, his blood overwhelming your every senses.

"Let me go!" You screamed, trying desperately to escape the firm hold as you were dragged deep in the other alleys until you were far away enough that you could no longer smell the blood or see the boys. You felt as if you were out of your mind by wanting his blood, but for some reason it felt sickeningly normal.

"Now what do you think you're doing," the man behind you asked, his lips so close to your ear that the hairs on your neck stood up from the coldness of his breath.

"W..what just happened?" You asked, the events of the night suddenly catching up with you as your mind unclouded.

As you became more aware of everything a few tears slipped from your eyes. "What's happening to me?" You asked in a weak voice, slumping against the man behind you as your mind raced.

"Shhh," he said as he supported your weight easily, "let's get you cleaned up first then we can talk, okay?"

"N..no," you stuttered, trying to break his hold on you weakly, "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm just like you," he said, flashing two pearl white fangs at you, causing you to stumble back in fear.

"No. No, I'm not like that," you whispered to yourself before raising your voice so the man in front of you could hear. "I'm noting like you! Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry but I made a promise," he whispered before looking directly into your eyes.

As soon as your eyes meet you felt as if you'd fallen into a trance, fixated by beauty. Slowly his eyes started glowing red. Although you wanted to tare your eyes away in fear, you somehow couldn't. Suddenly you started to become tired, your eyes slipping shut despite your tired attempts at keeping them open. And pretty soon, everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that! This is the first time I've written a y/n fanfiction so sorry if it's a bit weirdly worded at bits but hopefully the more I write it the better it will get.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully the new chapter should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh," you groaned as you rolled over, feeling as if a thousand bricks had smashed into your head.

"She's awake," you heard someone you didn't recognise whisper, loud footsteps shortly following.

Confused as to who this person was, your eyes flew open before you slammed them shut again, your headache haven gotten worse with the sudden movement. As you brought a hand tiredly up to your eyes, you heard a new pair of footsteps enter the room.

"Here," you heard a gentile and somewhat familiar voice say, causing you to crack open your eyes slightly. Sitting on the side of the foregin bed you were in was the man you recognised from the train station, outside your house, and the night before. When he saw your eyes were open he held a small shot glass in front of your gaze before quickly explaining, "this should help with the headache."

"Did you drug me?" was all you could ask weakly, your head still killing you, nothing else making sense from the night before. "Why are you trying to get me drunk?"

Laughing lightly, he held the glass closer to your face. "It's not alcohol, trust me. And I'll explain to you what's happening but just now I don't think you're in any state to take in anything," he said gently with a kind smile gracing his lips.

Desperate to get ride of the headache and gain answers, you carefully propped yourself up on your elbow and took the shot glass, drowning the liquid in one go. Instantly your mind started to clear as the pressure pushing on your brain became less intense. It took only around a minute before all the pain had disappeared, leaving no trace of ever existing.

"Better?" he asked you while taking the glass back.

Nodding, you glance around the room. The room was dimly lit by a tall, rustic looking lamp in the corner. The walls were painted a medium red which managed to match well with the dark red curtains and bedding. The room was quite big but still had a cozy feel about it.

"Where am I and who are you?" You asked, expecting yourself to sound confident but instead sounding like a scared child.

"This is a safe place for our kind," he explained before adding on, "and my name is Taeyong."

"Our kind?" You asked cautiously, knowing you didn't want to know the answer but at the same time also being aware that there was no way of escaping reality.

"Yes, our kind," he said, drawing out the anticipation you felt. A few seconds gap was taken (which felt much longer to you) before he continued by saying the one thing you were praying he wouldn't, "vampires."

"B...But that's impossible!" You shout, not wanting to believe a word he was saying despite knowing it was the truth, "how can I be a vampire? They're not even real!"

"Do you not remember last night?" He asked calmly, seemingly unfazed by your outburst.

"That doesn't mean shit! I still think you drugged me!" You argued back, fear suddenly starting to catch up with you. Quickly you try and get out of the bed, only to get dizzy the second you stand up, causing you to immediately sit back down to get your bearings.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in but you have to believe me for your own safety, okay?" He more stated than asked but you nod your head weakly anyway, the dizzy feeling still there slightly. "Good," he continued, his voice brightening slightly, "then why don't you take a nap to get your strength back and we can talk about everything else in the morning?"

Still feeling dizzy you nodded weakly as you laid yourself down, not being able to think of anything but the horrible dizzy sensation you were feeling and wanting to be rid of.

"Go to sleep," Taeyong gentle voice said as you felt a gentle hand brush through your hair.

 

* * *

 

The next time you woke up the dizzy sensation had gone, leaving you with a clear mind of what had happened the night before.

"Feeling any better?" A gentle voice asked, scaring you out of your thoughts. Turing around quickly, you saw Taeyong sitting at the side of the bed in a comfy looking red arm chair.

"Y..yes," you stuttered, still not too sure how you felt about him.

"That's good," he said, smiling happily, "now I assume you're a bit hungry," he started, but as if on cue, your stomach let out a loud growl, causing him to lightly laugh before continuing, a serious tone taking over his carefree one, "but I think we should talk about this before we get you something."

"Okay," you nod, knowing that this might be the only time you get answers.

"Now, what do you remember from when I found you in the alley?" He asked carefully, as if trying not to trigger any unwanted memories.

"I remember a group of boys trying to steal my stuff and one had a knife," you started off before the words started to get caught up in your throat, the memories overwhelming your speech, "b..but he accidentally c..cut himself with the knife a..and I remember smelling his b..blood and wanting it." Suddenly you stop as one of your hands fly to your mouth in realisation of what you did.

"Oh no," you mumble out, letting a few tears slip, "I'm a monster."

"Hey, I know it's a lot to take in at first but you'll get used to it. You just need a bit of time," he said while reaching up to your face and wiping your tears away with a tentative finger.

Despite not knowing him, you felt comforted by his presence. He had a calming aura you couldn't help but feel relaxed by, and after all that had happened, you gladly welcomed the comfort.

Suddenly, the door flew open, causing a draft of wind to wash over you. You looked over to see who had made the grand entrance only to be met by the one person you'd never imagine to be there. It was Doyoung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This took a bit longer than I wanted to come out but summer holidays are in a week (yey!) so hopefully I'll have more time them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully see you all in the next one! <3


End file.
